Event horizon
by Elite NPC
Summary: Veigar is slowly coming to terms with himself, with what he has endured and what his life will be from now on


Sort of a spiritual/objectively worse sequel to this story: /works/18447374/chapters/43702409

You should check the autor, they have some pretty rad League stories

Morde is a dick

Enjoy

The king is dead.

The king is dead.

The king is dead.

Veigar forced himself to repeat it on his mind, a sort of mantra to keep himself anchored to the present. Repetition kept him here, repetition kept him focused, repetition kept him sane.

Even as the phrase kept circling in his head, he could feel himself slipping away, the words slowly losing meaning as he repeated them so many times over and over.

The king is dead.

The king… is dead.

What is a king anyways?

_A windowless room, lit by a brazier, he had come to know this maddeningly constrictive room like the back of his hand, it was suffocating, so much stone, so little sky._

_In the penumbra a single hulking figure stood proud, his armored head so tall it could almost reach the ceiling, the ruler of the Immortal Bastion was smiling smugly under his armor. _

"_I am still waiting to hear you say it, you are making this harder than it needs to be"_

_The wizard was kneeling at the feet of the tyrant, under any other circumstance he would look terrified, meak, in pain. But not this time, he was shaking, but not in fear, his hands behind his back, not restrained by anything but the wizard's own will, his naked form bent backwards to keep his gaze locked with his captor's, his small member resting on the cold metal of the tyrant's armored foot, the surface looking shiny due to being covered in juices_

"_You know the rules, wizard, hands behind you back, eyes on mine and ask for permission"_

_The wizard felt his throat mutter a single pathetic moan_

_He would not beg for it_

_Not this time_

_He was stronger than this_

A sudden grope of the collar he was wearing brought him back, the large feline vastaya sitting on the far end of the bed pulling on the leash he made him wear. "Hello, is there anybody in there? We are going to get breakfast, you won't die of starvation if I have a say on the matter"

An odd way to put it, Veigar thought, probably just the considerations you would have with a pet you own. He had never had a pet. He felt the leash pulling once more forcing him to follow the Kiilash to the table. "Why do you leash me? Don't you know i could break this pathetic bondage easily?" the yordle asked, testing how far he could go before he was pushed back down.

"Do it then" The vastaya kept his eyes locked into the yordle's for several silent and tense seconds until Veigar budged and turned his eyes towards the table, the vastaya pushed a plate with dry meat and some fruit towards him. "I paid good gold for you, it would be easy for you to be thankful i took you out of that awful market". The vastaya took a big gulp out of his waterskin before handing it over to Veigar.

"Why do you feed me? Aren't I just an object for you?" It took the vastaya several seconds to process the question. "The fuck kinda question is that? you are a living creature, living creatures need food" he sounded exasperated, like he was explaining himself to a child, he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose "You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, you know? Not because i bought you it means that I don't care about you"

"You do?"

_The small wizard was laying on his side, facing the back wall when the heavy iron gate opened, physically, he was unharmed. It had been a long time since his brutish captor had to get physical with his discipline, little by little the wizard was being broken. His naked figure remained motionless until his booming voice filled the room._

"_Come here, little one"_

_The wizard stood up slowly, for the first time on a very long time, his movement was not followed by the rattle of chains, he walked towards the hulking armored figure, his hands covering his otherwise naked crotch until they were in front of each other, he could not see it, but he knew the tyrant was smiling under that stupid helm of his._

"_Hands off"_

_He lowered his head and removed his hands, he put them behind his head, as he knew his captor liked it. The sounds of metal plates shifting reached his ears before a finger lifted his chin. He had kneeled to be closer to him, to examine him. His iron covered other hand drifted towards his small member, trapped behind iron bars, a brutish device one of his metalworkers had made on the tyrant's command, it made it impossible for the wizard to pleasure himself on his absence, he wanted him frustrated, he wanted him burning with desire. One of his hands tugged on the cage making him moan, the other hands crossed his cheek and played with his ear._

His ears fluttered as the heavy hand played with his ear. He was not on the bowels of the Immortal Bastion anymore, and the hand toying with his ear was not covered in iron, but fur. "See little one? See how easy it is when you cooperate?" Veigar found himself purring like a street cat, content with the touch, he didn't feel the weight of the leash or the feel of the collar around his neck anymore.

The hand of the Vastaya moved from his ear to his cheek where his thumb pushed into Veigar's mouth, he opened it willingly, showing the Vastaya his teeth, and his one broken fang, destroyed after trying to chew his way out of a chain so long ago. The furred finger fiddled with his tongue and tested his teeth, Veigar could have bitten him, he had chewed his way out of iron before. But he didn't

"Do you want me to go hard on you, little one?"

"_Do you want me to go hard on you, little one?"_

_The wizard did not know how to respond, he was quivering in anticipation, his member freed from the torturous cage but his hands now chained over his head making his hips bucked forward, begging for something, anything, but feeling only the damp air._

_The tyrant had found his own way of torturing him after lashing him stopped being fun, the physical torment of the wizard did not entertained him anymore, he would rather see his mind breaking, admitting how much he wanted this, how bad he hated him but how bad he wanted him. He never responded to his demands until he begged with tears in his eyes, only when the voice of the little wizard echoed in the cell would he give him what he wanted, but not for the yordle's pleasure, no. It was only ever for his._

"_Please…_

...go hard"

The smile on the vastaya grew and in matter of seconds Veigar was on his face on the bed, the hulking figure of the vastaya towering over him, his member pushed itself to the hilt inside of him without care or subtlety.

Just like wanted it.

The vastaya pushed his whole weight against his little body, his claw, as big as his head, pushed his face against the bed, his mouth agape and drooling all over the sheets, his hands laying limply over his head.

As civilized as the vastaya wanted to pretend he was, deep down he was still an animal, he bit Veigar on the nape of the neck, making the little yordle moan in pleasure, he moved his head to the side, giving him more space to mark him as his. "Finally you accept how desperate you are, little one"

He was right, as the Vastaya pulled him like he was little more than a rag doll over his lap he knew. His new position left him to perfectly watch the mirror in the wall of the room. The vastaya put both his hands on his hips and kept biting his neck as he pushed him down, forcing the yordle to take his whole cock. Thrusting roughly into him, making him moan and drool over himself pathetically, Veigar's much smaller cock bounced around with each thrust, the loud sound every time his butt landed on his lap muffled the much more subtle sound of his own dick hitting his belly each time.

Veigar thrived in the feeling, his mind was lost in the pleasure, his hands slowly made their way down her abdomen, towards his own unattended dick. His eyes locked with the vastaya's through the mirror. His gaze a powerful demonstration of complete dominance over the small yordle, as Veigar's hands went lower his gaze grew more and more intense until the yordle gave up and threw his hands around his neck.

"Good boy" the vastaya whispered into Veigar's ear, it was way too much for the yordle to handle, he tried to look away from the mirror and not face his embarrassing face of pleasure, but the vastaya would not have it. "Look, you little whore!" He stood up, never letting up the thrusting into Veigar's ass, he moved closer to the mirror, so close that the yordle could see the shine in his own eyes, reflecting the scorching sun coming through the window.

"V-Veigar!" he screamed as his orgasms was mere seconds away, the vastaya looked into his eyes through the reflective surface once more. "My name… is… nghhh…"

The vastaya let out his neck, a series of clearly visible bite marks, even under the yordle's dark fur. "Cum for me, Veigar" he bit the warlock's ear softly and it was over.

Veigar spurted cum, all over himself and splashing the mirror as well, as he came he kept his gaze locked into the one of his reflecting, he couldn't hide from it any longer, he couldn't run from his own feelings, from his own burning desire. He hated himself for it, and it made it all the more mind crushingly enjoyable.

When he finally came back to his senses he was peacefully laying on top of the sleeping vastaya, his abdomen was coated on his own white cum, just as the mirror still was, he felt his ass dripping, most likely with the cum of the vastaya, he remained motionless, looking at the ceiling of the room, he was at peace, he waited for the inevitable memory to rush at him, another torturous night on the Immortal Bastion.

But it never came, he remained here, he was still on the present. The yordle stood up and made his way towards the the table, the door was right there, he could just open it and he would never be seen again near the desert, he grabbed the waterskin, the precious liquid still sloshing inside it.

When the vastaya woke up, the moon was already on the horizon, the last rays of the sun making their way inside the room tinting it in orange hues. On his arm, the weight of the head of the small yordle, he was sleeping peacefully, much more peaceful than any other night he had seen him sleep, he smiled slightly and remained still, he wouldn't wake the small sleeping yordle, he had earned this rest


End file.
